


The First

by Spook123



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Boarding School, F/F, Lena Luthor backstory, Lena Luthor childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook123/pseuds/Spook123
Summary: A boarding school back story for Lena Luthor, her first love and how she became the woman that the super friends would meet later on.Lena x original character ship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come but not entirely sure where I am gonna take these two - have fun!

Lena had always felt alone and this had been at its peak during her time at boarding school. Lionel had wanted to protect her from Lillian’s rage and so as soon as he felt she was old enough he sent her away. She hadn’t wanted to go at first but she had always lived with this sense of loss and confusion that she felt unable to argue. 

The school was large and intimidating and completely cold. Lena didn’t fit in. The girls shared rooms throughout the first few years and despite being in such close proximity to the others there was always some sort of divide that Lena never quite knew how to bridge. While they would sit and talk for hours about the boys they wanted to go on dates with and who they found the fittest, Lena would always remain in the corner with her head buried in book or fiddling with whatever she had made in her lessons that day. It was lonely and although Lena had friends she never felt like she could completely trust them. 

Her teachers loved her as the struggled to compete with her brilliant mind and one in particular – Miss Jordan - was particularly special. As her physics teacher, she had taken her under her wing and every week they would work for hours together trying to build some new machine and make it even better. It was the only time that she felt validated and seen regardless of the constant stream of negativity and disappointment that would come through in the letters from home. Lex tried his best to push her, while Lionel wrote with cold detachment. Lillian’s letters were scathing and rare and frequently Lena just stopped reading them all together deciding she couldn’t take anymore emotional trauma. It was in this time that the walls would go up around her body that would be so tough to break later on; where she first learnt to force her feelings in to the boxes that she detailed to Brainy. 

It was through these few years that Lena really moulded herself into the person that she become. As she began to see the beginnings of Lex’s psychotic personality spilling into the world she learnt to protect herself from the increasing taunts from her classmates about her evil family. The one constant was her mind – the only thing that she thought she could trust despite its constant self-sabotage. It was what got her through and it was only her third year when she started to figure out ways to get herself away from everything – to go as far away as possible. 

Then one day a light began to shine into her life, pushes back the clouds just enough for Lena to start to feel again. It was the beginning of the fourth year of school and Lena expected it to be no different but something changed almost immediately. She had arrived at school and was attempting to carry her massive box of books into her room when she saw blond hair flying past her. A new face, but she didn’t much care as the box was about to come crashing out of her hands and so with that she pushed on into her room. It was the first year that they had their own rooms and while the other girls where already overflowing with photos and pillows Lena’s was cold and bare with blueprint sketches already pinned on the walls. As she collapsed onto the bed with the box of books she heard a knock on the door and the blonde hair emerged from the side. The girl was beautiful and of course as soon as Lena realised this she started to fidget and failed to form a coherent thought. 

“Hi, sorry I nearly knocked you over in the hall, I’m new and have no clue what is going on”. She was smiling with a cute smile, wearing loose boy shaped jeans and a short-sleeved t-shirt which showed of her arm muscles. 

“uh its ok, I probably shouldn’t have been carrying that many any way” Lena managed to get out “I just didn’t want to have to make loads of trips”. The other girl smiled knowingly and slid further into the small room (it took all that Lena could muster not to crawl back into the corner of her bed). 

“I guess that we should get to know each other as we are going to be neighbours. I’m Vic, I just moved here from England caus my parents are starting some new jobs where they have to travel loads” she grinned but Lena could see that she had something hidden, some reluctance to her situation. 

“I’m Lena, I’ve been here for ages and um yeh”  
“Well Lena, I have to say that I love these blueprints I wish that my brain could understand something like that but unfortunately these just look like a load of garbage to me” she laughed self consciously and Lena felt a pang of something course through her chest. Her fingers gently caressed the posters and her eyes fluttered over the drawings and physics symbols tacked to her wall. Lena couldn’t help but notice the focus in her eyes as they fluttered around the room and she was wondering why this gorgeous girl was in the room. 

“I don’t suppose you would have time this afternoon to show me around a bit” she asked suddenly, tilting her head to the side “I would ask the other girls but they seem very focused on catching up which boys got fit over the summer” she laughed self-consciously and Lena wondered if just maybe she was hinting at something. She hoped so. 

“Yeh um sure, I can take you after I have grabbed the rest of my boxes. Where do you want to go?” She would take this girl anywhere. 

“Um well I guess all the usual building and then if you could the gym and the sports field – I have a sports scholarship so I guess I should figure out where I am gonna be spending a whole load of time”. Lena grinned, great she was sporty, even better. She wasn’t surprised Vic’s arms were toned and the way that she held herself indicated a strong sense of coordination in her body. The only problem Lena had spent very minimal time in the sports centre and wasn’t much of an athletic expert. 

“sure thing, although I should warn you that I am not much of a sport person. Despite my mothers best attempts I just never inherited the coordination”. She slid of the bed and shuffled past Vic to grab some shoes. 

As the girls walked out of the dorm block, they fell into a comfortable silence with a few interjections from Lena as she pointed out different buildings and explained stories and the classes within each one. The school was beautiful at that time of year. With the leaves gradually turning from green to brown and the sun still high in the sky the campus looked autumnal and beautiful. The school was spread out around the town and Lena showed the shorter girl around all the short cuts and secrets paths the students used. As they passed the physics block Lena smiled and said 

“This is my usual stomping ground. I’m doing AP physics + a lot of university stuff that my teacher has prepared this year so I will basically stuck in that building” she looked fondly at the gleaming windows and the tall building. They continued walking as Vic peered inside the building, impressed by all of the machines and technology that she could see. 

“It seems awesome in there – I will have to go and check it out. I’m doing biology as my one science option so I guess I will have to go in at some point” Lena couldn’t help but notice that Vic had a sense of rhythm to her walk and that with every few steps she would skip and twirl but with a sort of athletic coordination that Lena envied. She used her hands a lot when she talked, big gestures that she used to prove her point and with every raise of the arm Lena found herself sub-consciously glancing at the defined muscles as they raised. 

“Its really beautiful inside” said Lena “one of the best places in the school in my opinion. But what did you say you were taking AP classes in?” 

“English and history” Vic announced. Lena wasn’t surprised, despite her clear athleticism she was clearly the type to be found with her nose in a book whenever she had a moment. 

“I can’t wait – I think that’s what I want to do when I go to college. I just love books and like the history behind them. Like you can learn so much about what happened before we were around and like the stories that they tell can take you anywhere. I want to be a writer as well….” She paused. Her cheeks flushed the slightest bit red. She looked embarrassed and Lena let out a little giggle that made her smile.  
“I see we have an English nerd on our hands” she joked “well its nice to have someone that I can be nerdy with, despite it being different things” The girls both laughed as they continued to walk down the street gradually becoming more comfortable together as they started to trade stories and make each other laugh. 

Eventually they arrived at the most modern building in the school and Lena saw Vic’s shoulders relax and a big smile cross her face.  
“I guess you feel right at home now” Lena said poking her side. Vic grinned as she walked quickly into the doors just after pausing to stare at the huge lacrosse field that Lena had never set foot on. 

“this place is enormous, like huge and that pitch is beautiful! I can’t wait to try it out” Lena found it adorable how quickly Vic became excited about the things she loved. Coming from a family that thrived on stamping out feelings whenever Lena was presented with someone who could show their emotions so quickly she felt immediately better.

As they walked inside the pair felt the cool swoosh of air con and the quiet atmosphere of first the gym and then the basketball courts. It was the day before term started and despite Lena never having spent time working out in this particular building she imaged that this was the calm before the fitness storm. 

Whilst the pair walked through the gym Vic stopped to look at machines and casually test out weights joking all the way through that Lena should try it. Lena said a firm no. She was really not in the mood to embarrass herself in front of this new girl who was fast becoming her friend. Eventually after having made their way very slowly through the fitness studio they entered the basketball court with seats aligned on either side. Vic had mentioned already that her main sport was lacrosse but when she was younger she had also loved basketball and having to chose between the two was one of her toughest decisions. As Vic made a track towards the rack of balls Lena leaned against the side of one of the benches content to watch. She spun the ball around in her hands a few times before effortlessly throwing the ball through the hoop at the end of the court. It made a satisfying swish as it sailed through and Lena clapped her hands and laughed approvingly. 

“It’s been a while since I have done that” Vic said, a wide grin spreading across her face, “although they say – its just like riding a bike – you never forget”  
“Hmm I made be able to ride a bike but I doubt that this is something that I will excel at” Lena responded. But before she knew it she could see the orange ball sailing towards her; she only just had time to duck before it bounced of the wall behind her, 

“what are you doing, that could have hit me!” Lena cried indignantly.  
“well this is the perfect moment for me to teach you – after all I am an expert” … responded as she carelessly landed another free throw.  
“come here and let me show you.” Lena grudgingly picked up the ball and walked out into the middle of the court. She tried a few tentative bounces from hand to hand as she got a feel for the ball. How hard could it be? After all, it was just physics. Shoot at the right angle and the ball goes in the net. Slightly awkwardly she launched the ball towards the hoop; it just grazed the side of the backboard and then sailed of at a skewed angle. She gave an embarrassed smile and put her hands in the air

“I told you! Really didn’t get any sporting genes” Vic just smiled and ran to grab the ball and dribbled it carelessly towards Lena, she was smiling broadly and Lena couldn’t help but notice she had dimples when she smiled and laughed and how her short hair fell across her face and she jogged over. 

“Hmm I guess that is something to work on, but then again who is perfect first time round.” Both girls laughed and Vic placed the ball back on the rack and they both walked out of the arena and out onto the field. Lena had to admit she was impressed. Despite the emptiness of the stands the field and goal had a certain weight and the stands seemed to rise up on either side of them as they walked into the middle of the field. The taller girl spun around with her arms out stretched and Lena could see that this really was where she was in her element – it was a beautiful sight with the sun starting to slip down in the sky. 

“I bet you can’t wait to play on this” Lena began “it is pretty impressive, even to a complete sports virgin” Vic nodded,  
“Its incredible, yeh, I’ve missed it. We have out first practice tomorrow so I guess I will find out just how good impressive everyone is”. Lena was secretly sure that this girl would be better than them all – she had a quiet confidence that she would never admit to but Lena knew she was talented. 

After a few minutes Vic said “We should probably head back shouldn’t we – wouldn’t want people to think we had gotten lost”  
“To be honest I don’t think people would notice” jokingly and both girls laughed as they turned and started the walk back towards the boarding house through the beautiful autumnal campus.


	2. sushi dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone has been waiting for this, haven't been feeling to motivated to write recently. However, here is chapter two and I already have no. 3 pretty much ready! :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a couple of days later when Lena decided, against her better judgement, to wander over to the sports centre to say hello to Vic. And ask if she wanted to get lunch in the nearby town that afternoon. Over the past few weeks their friendship had grown stronger and they had bonded over their love of Greys Anatomy and the X files. Despite Lena’s logical scientific mind she had always loved the absurdity of the two shows and the two had spent many hours in each others room chatting about their favourite episodes as they became tentatively closer. So on a sunny Thursday Lena decided to enter Vic’s world.

As Lena got closer to the Lacrosse practice field she could hear music booming over speakers and the shouty voice of some far of coach yelling intensely. She slid onto one of the plastic chairs in the stand and attempted to make as little noise as possible. From the stand she could see about 20 figures sprinting at full pelt up and down the pitch gripping sticks as they completed sprint after sprint with only small breaks in between while they chugged water. Lena herself had always been a completely hopeless uncoordinated runner and a feeling of almost envy arose in her. 

Almost immediately her eyes noticed Vic. Her muscles rippled on her legs and Lena felt an intense flush of something pass over her. She couldn’t take her eyes of her and as she continued to run the field she easily matched and exceeded the other girls and by the end of the next ten minutes she was one of only two girls left. As soon as the coach blew the whistle they high fived each other and walked backwards to help up the girls who had collapsed on the floor earlier on. The session lasted for another half an hour after that as Lena watched intently, her eyes captive to Vic’s fast movement and swift shots on goal. From her point of view she seemed to be controlling the whole game and was everywhere at once. 

After what seemed like a long time the players started to jog off the pitch, playfully squirting each other with water as they laughed and dragged their sticks along the floor. Lena rose from her seat and slowly walked down the steps trying to avoid eye contact. Suddenly Vic spotted her and she smiled widely. 

“You came!” she said excitedly and split of from the group to step into rhythm from Lena. Despite the sweat dripping off her she still looked amazing and Lena was jealous of the amount of physical exertion she had just managed. 

“Yeh, I thought it was only fair that I saw a bit of your world. And also, I came to ask if you wanted to get lunch in town this afternoon” She grinned nervously, really hoping that she wasn’t going to be shot down. There was a new Japanese place that Lena really wanted to try and she really didn’t feel like going alone. 

“I would love to” Vic replied. A smile spread across her face and Lena felt a flood of joy pass over her.  
“Just let me shower and change and then we can go, I wouldn’t want people to think you were associated with this sweaty mess. Wait here for 15 and I’ll be back?”  
“Perfect” Lena replied. And with that Vic darted off into the changing room, yelling something about having the first shower. 

After fifteen minutes of Lena patiently waiting and reading her book the taller girl came jogging out. Her hair was damp from the shower and she was wearing little makeup. She had on her consistent black jeans and a new letterman jacket that Lena had never seen before along with a baggy top with some comic book character printed on it. 

They fell into a steady step as they walked away from the sports buildings and chatted happily about the days that they had had. Lena had spent the majority of her morning in the physics classroom making the last adjustments to this telescope that she was going to use to watch the eclipse that was coming up. It had been her pet project for some time and she really wanted to finish it time. Vic on the other hand had had two English classes and then spent the rest of her morning in the gym with her team for a weights session. As Lena got to know her she admired her dedication to her sport but still couldn’t understand how she could drag herself out of bed at six early morning to go for a run before it got to hot. 

“So where are we going?” Vic eventually asked. She was swinging her bag around her shoulder and as per usual Lena felt the usual nerves while talking to her.  
“I thought we could try out this new Japanese place that just opened, the food looks great and I am craving some sort of raw fish!” Vic smiled and nodded clearly agreeing with Lena’s plan. They walked for about ten minutes more until they finally reached the centre of town and settled down in the smallish but nice looking restaurant. Lena always enjoyed coming and eating in the town purely just to get away from the school and Vic seemed to visibly relax as well. 

The girls spent the next hour eating and playfully flicking food at each other and both realising that the squid was not a good choice. They were both happy and more relaxed than they had been in a long time and spent the time chatting about their lives before the school and family stuff that Lena really didn’t like to share that often

“So your Dad’s in the military,” Lena asked as Vic slurped up more of her soup,  
“Yup, we have moved around a bunch since I was little, so we haven’t really spent that long anywhere before. My brother came here a few years ago and then left and went to college.”  
“That must suck” Lena offered because despite her shitty family she had always kind off been glad that she had that constant.  
“Yeh, its not brilliant and I guess that’s why sport is so important to me, caus its always the same wherever we go – a sort of constant. It was the same for my brother as well; he was really the reason that I got into basketball in the first place” 

“You’re lucky,” replied Lena “as the majority of people know my brother isn’t exactly a perfect role model!” she blushed, as she was always self-conscious when talking about Lex.  
Vic smiled knowingly, despite all their time spent together Lena never brought up her infamous brother, she knew it was a tough topic for her so decided not to push.  
“Anyway…” Lena continued “ we don’t want this to turn into a negative meal, how is your sushi?” she wanted to quickly check herself because she hated talking about Lex and she wasn’t willing to reveal her true feelings and push Vic away when they were just starting to become really close.  
“Its sooooo good, I’m so glad you bought me here, defo what I needed after that practice!”  
“It looked intense, I honestly don’t know how you do it” Lena responded, Vic just chuckled and ate some more fish.  
“But seriously though, thanks for coming, I have had a really good time” Lena said, smiling shyly, it had been a while since she had felt this relaxed.  
“Anytime Lena, anytime” Vic replied, a similar smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A step forward in the relationship between these two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in two days... wow  
> Probably won't be another one for a while as I'm not really sure what I am going to do next with these characters  
> Enjoy!

Lena had never really been the sort of person to get deeply involved in school sports and had never overly concerned with whether or not any of the school teams won a championship or whatever. Despite all the other competitiveness of her life she just didn’t have that drive when it came to sport. However, this time round she changed her mind and semi-reluctantly decided to join the herds of crowds heading over to the pitch for the finals of the lacrosse state championships that would decide whether or not the team would enter the national league. The teachers and team had been drumming up attention for the past few weeks and it was a match that had been eagerly awaited by students and staff alike. The weekend before there had been a match to raise funds for the team between the schools football team and the girls and despite the girls having demolished them completely the boys flinging the ball all over the place was still a spectacle that Lena wouldn’t forget for a while. 

So now she found herself being swept along by the crowd, draped in school colours as she walked towards the stands. She could hear a band playing somewhere and couldn’t help but get excited by all of the anticipation and music. As she found a seat she was greeted by some of the people from her physics class and she settled into her good view, as she was only a couple of rows away from the side of the pitch. 

After a few minutes a huge cheer erupted as the home team jogged out onto the pitch, started to removed trackies and started to warm up. After a quick jog around the pitch they started to pass balls around as the other team emerged on the other side of the pitch – their welcome was slightly less enthusiastic.   
Lena could see Vic clearly from the stands and she was deep in concentration. With her hair pulled up into a braid and then a pony tail and clean uniform and polished boots she looked ready and professional. 

She swiftly passed balls back and forth before jogging into the middle of the pitch with a teammate to take a toss. They wore matching red armbands with a bold c in the middle and she fiddled with it proudly as the refs greeted her. It was a few weeks ago when Vic had burst into Lena’s room squealing with joy because the coach had announced that she was going to be co-captain despite having only joined the school a few weeks ago; with a spot on the U19 national team and having scored in every match that semester Lena knew that it was well deserved and couldn’t be happier for her friend. 

She saw a broad smile spread across the girls face as she headed back to join her teammates. After a few more minutes they got into a huddle and Lena could feel the tension rising in the crowds. A chant came from the huddle and the starting players took their places on the pitch as the crowd erupted with a cheer. Vic took her place in the centre circle and got ready to take the draw. Lena had only recently learnt a single thing about the game as Vic had spent ages at meals using cutlery and salts and peppers to demonstrate each position and what they did. 

And then it began. Before Lena could even blink a whistle went and Vic and her opponent had flicked the ball into the air and Vic caught it impossibly in her stick. Without a second’s hesitation she kept the stick in one hand and started to sprint forward gradually bringing it down into a rhythmic cradle (Lena smiled proudly as she remember the correct term for the very odd movement). 

As she charged down the pitch her head swung as she looked for a pass, and before long she threw it forward to a teammate who swiftly flung it at the goalie. It slid just past her foot into the goal and the entire stand erupted with a deafening cheer and Lena couldn’t help but fling herself out of seat as well. She saw Vic charge over towards her teammate and leap into her arms and hug her, grinning widely. After a few moments they returned to the centre and it all began again. 

The game continued like this for the next hour, with a short break for half time in which the girls gathered in a huddle and whispered determinedly. During this time Vic had glanced up to the crowds and spotted Lena and gave her a wave and Lena gave her a big thumbs up back. 

It was nearing the end of the game, only 1 minute left to go, and the home crowd was becoming increasingly nervy, the score was tied at 10-10 and the team had to win by at least one to advance to the next round. The attackers were throwing the ball around the top of the attacking circle and desperately trying to find a way into the goal area but the defenders were marking them toughly. Then at last the ball was thrown to Vic and she seemed to have some space and started to run forward. But as she ran a defender charged in from the side and violently threw her stick towards the running girl and hit first her head then her chest with great force in a certainly malicious way. Vic had checked her earlier in the game causing a turn over and then a goal and the girl had been out for revenge for the rest of the match. 

Before she even realised what was happening the taller girl found herself catapulting to the floor with blood spurting out of a cut just above the rim of her goggles. As she fell a collective gasp arose from the stands and immediate angry, shouts of “Yellow card” “Get her off”.   
All Vic could feel was pain as she rolled on the floor clutching her head as a medic dashed on and her teammates crowded around her. Lena could see her friend slowly struggle to her feet and look at the medics as they checked that she wasn’t concussed and saw her almost shaking hand wipe the remaining blood away from her forehead. She had known that it was a violent game but had never prepared herself for anything quite like that. She fiddled with her t-shirt as she waited to see if Vic would come off the pitch, wanting nothing more than to run on and comfort her friend. 

After what felt like an eternity, the ref blew her whistle and showed a red card to the girl who had fouled Vic and made signal to declare a penalty shot on goal. The crowd erupted and the team smiled and slapped the injured girl on the back. Lena was shocked as Vic walked to pick up her discarded stick and was passed a ball. Surely she wasn’t going to continue playing, not after that. But then again, Lena reminded herself, “she is one tough cookie” 

Vic stood at the top of the fan and comfortably twizzled the ball in her stick as she prepared, Lena saw her lean forward ready for the whistle to blow. And then it did. In a split second she had stepped forward and flung the ball with all her might at the awaiting goalie. The ball sailed past her into the top corner of the goal and everyone around Lena threw themselves up with a huge cheer as Vic fist pumped the air before being engulfed by her teammates. In that moment, Lena knew that there was something special about this girl and that she was certain now more than ever that she wanted to be more than just friends. 

The haggard team made a victory lap around the pitch, with Vic leaning on one of her teammates for support before returning to their overjoyed coaches and preparing to leave the pitch to shower and change. As they made their way off the pitch, Vic looked up to Lena and signalled for her to wait, Lena nodded happily back and made her way down to her usual spot outside the locker rooms.   
The victorious team emerged 15 minutes later and Lena saw that Vic’s head had been stitched with a little plaster over it. She looked adorable as she carried her stick and was cheered on by the girls around her. She really was the hero of the day. 

“You wanna go for a walk?” she suggested and Lena again nodded happily, desperate to spend time with this girl.   
“Yeh lets go walk along the pitch then down to the river.” It was their favourite route and over the last month or so when parents or school or whatever had become too much they had wandered down their spending time just talking or in a comfortable silence. 

The girls walked slowly as Lena was still worried that Vic wasn’t completely ok and if Vic was honest she knew that she had twisted her ankle a little and didn’t think it was the best idea to go to fast. Eventually they arrived at their favourite spot and sat down at looked out onto the river. 

“It was an amazing game today” Lena began “like I didn’t realise how fast it really was”  
“Yeh it was pretty incredible” Vic replied, “ones like that don’t happen to often, but I have to admit that I was shit scared that I was going to miss that penalty”, she shuffled closer to Lena and her heart started to flutter a little, the smell of her shampoo combined with the fresh smell of her leatherman pleasantly wafted her way and it was amazing.   
“I knew you would but I have to admit that I was pretty scared when you went down, I didn’t realise how violent it would be”   
“You knew that I would be ok though right, I’m always ok”   
“I know I was just worried” Lena smiled and moved even closer their arms were basically intertwined at this point and neither girl seemed to want to move apart.  
“Its nice to know you care so much” Vic replied moving in,   
“Well of course I care, its you” Lena almost whispered and with that Vic leaned in and they kissed and it was like a thousand fireworks went up in Lena’s head. It was incredible, spectacular and she never wanted it to end. When they finally broke apart both girls were grinning like idiots and just leant into each other.   
“Well I’m glad that finally happened” Lena started, giggling as she said it.  
“Well I have been wanting to do that for a while” Vic admitted and with that they kissed again and again sitting in their perfect sport by the river, waiting until it got to dark to stay and then walked back to the school in a happy, perfect bubble of bliss.


End file.
